Graduation
by XBrain130
Summary: "However, in the end, they belonged to the Fusion Dimension, as much they didn't feel so. They were the heralds and keepers of this one Earth, so the least they could do was trying to consider it home." (just Yuri & Selena, 3 years after canon, romance is only implied.)


**Something I wrote all today, based on my headcanons. Enjoy!**

* * *

Selena was laying on the dock, looking at the sea and the sky of Academia, in thought.

Yuri walked besides her, and sat down. «Are you again thinking about the future?» he asked her.

«Yeah...» she sighed in reply, closing her eyes.

But the two of them weren't children anymore. 3 years after the Dimensional War, they were at the end of their last year in the Academia, and they had grown into two nice-looking young adults, both about to reach their 18th birthday.

Their lives have been so unlike their counterparts'. While the others spent their entire lives with their companion, Yuri and Selena had been tricked into forgetting each other for most of theirs, and their minds had suffered from that.

But the war changed them. They had finally found each other again, finally fulfilling the sensation of something missing that had quietly been with them for so long.

They decided to complete their studies at Academia, together, helping to repair each other and make up for the time they lost. After all, they had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. They both lived on the small island for as long they remember, not even sure if they had a family, somewhere in the world.

The only one they had for sure were the counterparts, and by extension their relatives. The Sakakis and the Hiragis always welcomed them warmly every time they went to visit Standard, and the Kurosakis as well, even if less eagerly, when they mustered the gut of coming to the still-rebuilding Heartland City. How could they be blamed anyway.

However, in the end, they belonged to the Fusion Dimension, as much they didn't feel so. They were the heralds and keepers of this one Earth, so the least they could do was trying to consider it home.

«What do you want to do after graduation?» asked Yuri, distending himself right next to her. «I'm not sure. For all of my life the only thing I wanted was to get the hell out of there... but I never thought where to go or even what to do after that... well, except massacring some Xyz users, but let's forget about that.» she answered in extreme seriousness, though the last part made Yuri snicker a bit. He promptly stopped when she turned to throw him a quick glare.

They spent a few seconds of silence, Yuri contemplating how gorgeous she looked even after deciding to cut her purplish-blue hair progressively shorter, her old ponytail slowly disappearing.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to stare at him. «Well, I was working on a certain project, which can include you, if you want.» Selena turned her body so she was facing him. «And what is it?» Yuri turned towards her as well and looked into her eyes. «Maybe, we could wander. Go wherever we want, travel in this world we know so little about. Together.»

He then climbed on top of her, smirking. «And along the way we can become famous Duelists. Maybe even a Tag Duel Couple, like Yuya and Yuzu. Think about it... "The Fusion Counterparts dominate our Dueling World".» Selena was looking up at him with a neutral expression, and she closed her eyes when he finished. Then she quickly flipped herself and him, and opened her eyes to look down on him with a prideful smile. «I like your idea. I can give it a shot.»

Yuri smirked even more. «I knew you would.» he whispered, flipping his hair. «You would be so lost without me, obviously you will follow me everywhere like a puppy.» Selena instantly popped a vein, and grabbed his collar. «What was that?!» she growled in his face, and Yuri chuckled as he tapped her nose. «My, it's been 3 years that I'm trying to teach you some manners, yet you still boil at the slightest teasing.» he jeered, not even flinching at her poisonous glare. «Seems like you will never be a proper lady.» he then added.

Groaning, Selena just slumped besides him, laying again on the concrete. «Well, and you still are an asshole, even after 3 years.» Yuri chuckled. «Thanks for the compliment, dear.» The young woman just ignored him and looked at the sea again.

She looked forward to the day she would finally find out what was waiting for her on the other side of that field of water.

And it seemed like that despite what she had always thought, she will not be alone then.


End file.
